Love From a Enemy
by lil-luver-gurl
Summary: hermione finds out the truth about her past, and in the process, finds out a prophesy set for her in the heavens. will help from a blonde slytherin help at all? will she find a way out of it? (rated pg13 for now...might be r latter on)
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1: Devastation and Lies

When Draco Malfoy arrived at the Malfoy Manor, a month into summer vacation, he found the place in an uproar. House elves were running to and fro, up and down the stairs, carrying basins of water, blankets, washcloths, and potions.

One, noticing Draco's arrival, stopped in front of him. "Sir," she squeaked, "Welcome back!"

"What's going on here?" Draco demanded.

"Sir, when your father was taken to Azkaban, the Minister of Magic himself came to arrestses your mother also. When he entered her roomses,, he found her collapsed on the floorses, sir. He calledses for a mediwizard, Professor Dumbledore, and Professor Snape. They is all attendingses to her now, sir. Theyses will be able to give more informationses to you, sir."

Draco nodded and slowly made his way up the stairs. He turned right and looked down the hall. He hadn't been allowed to walk down this hall in a long time. His father had forbid it.

_He remembered back to the last time he had been in his mother's room. He had been about four at the time and his mother had let him watch her get ready for a party. At the time she was happy and full of love. You couldn't tell that her husband was a death eater._

_Draco remembered watching her mother get ready and thinking she was a princess. When she was finished, she tucked Draco into her bed and began telling him a story. _

_It was about a wizard who had meet and fell in love with a "Muggle Born" witch. They had been enemies for many years but before lone one of them confessed their love. They had hid it for awhile from their friends but soon they couldn't stay apart. She had stopped there, to take a breath, when his father had stormed into the room._

_His father slapped his mother hard across the face, sending her off the edge of the bed and onto the floor. He had towered above her and with a kick accompanying each word, he said maliciously, "You. Will. Not. Tell. Our. Son. That. Story. Again."_

_His mother grimaced in pain, but knew better than to moan or scream in pain, retorted, "He will have to know eventually, Lucias._

_"No, he will not. That story does not pertain to him, I will not let it. I will teach him to be just like me. He will follow in my footsteps. He will follow the Dark Lord as I do, and be a faithful follower. He will marry a pureblood, not some mudblood scum." He turned to his son on the bed. "You will wont you, son?" _

_Draco looked up at him, his eyes full of hate. "Don't hurt mum." He said._

_His father had stared at him, stunned that his son didn't agree. He quickly recovered from the shock, however, and pulled out his wand and pointed it at his son. "Love your whoreish mother that much son? Well, in that case, I will not allow her to talk to you again. Say bye-bye to mommy," His father said sarcastically, "for you will never feel her love again. I will see to it."_

_Draco stared at him. "I hate you."_

_His father smirked at him, and then Draco was hit with the Cruitias curse_

Draco found himself facing his mother's door.

Hesitantly he knocked. A house-elf opened it and ushered him in, and over to his mothers bed. He looked down at her, seeing his mother for the first time in a while, not in the presence of his father.

After a few moments he noticed a movement on the other side of the bed, and he looked up. Cornelius Fudge, Professor Dumbledore, and Professor Snape and a mediwitch were standing on the other side of the bed, watching him.

"What's wrong with her?" he asked. "What's going on?" A lump developed in his throat. "What's he done to her this time?"

Dumbledore walked around the bed gravely. He stopped when he was next to Draco, and placed a comforting hand on Draco. "Perhaps you should see it. It will be easier than describing it to you."

Draco looked down at his mother, then up at Dumbledore. "I don't see anything wrong, professor."

Dumbledore nodded. "Neither did we. But Cornelius found it was because of a concealing charm placed on her. we lifted it," He raised his wand, lifting the charm, "and we found this."

Draco looked down at his mother. There wasn't a part of her that wasn't black, blue, yellow or green from all the bruises she had. There were also dagger marks leaving infected red cuts all over her body. He knew the marks. He had some on his body also, from his father's favorite dagger. There were whip marks, cuts, scratches, bruises, curse marks...

"That's not all, Draco." The mediwitch said, lifting his mother into the air with her wand. She slowly flipped his mother over. On her back, Draco saw written in dagger lines, Lucius Malfoy.

Draco gagged, turned, and ran out of the room, down the hall and into his room, and slammed the door on his mother's battered body. he leaned against the door for a few seconds, before anger over took him. He walked to the middle of his room, pulled out his wand, and began cursing everything in sight.


	2. letters and leaving

Chapter 2: Letters, and leaving

Hermione Granger had two different sides to her. At school she was the perfect student. She was studious, always top of the class, always great and brilliant at everything. At home she was a party girl. She loved parties, getting drunk, forgetting about her home life. But no one knew about that side, not even her parents. Her parents had left her home alone that summer, saying that they had urgent business to attend to in Southern France. So they left a week before term ended, leaving her the use of their spider eclipse convertible, and an ATM card.

Hermione was currently in the living room, nursing a hangover from the wild partying she had done the night before. She was watching T.V., when Hedwig soared through the window.

Hermione cursed at the owl, but took the letter anyway.

_Hermione,_

_I just passed my Apparition test!!! Ron passed his to, just barely. So we thought we would come visit you tonight, around seven...how does that sound?_

_Best love,_

_Harry Potter_

_P.S. We're coming at seven whether you like it or not._

_Cheers!_

_H.P._

Hermione let out a long line of curses. "Bloody hell," she said aloud, "don't they ever stop to think maybe I'm doing something?"

Hedwig clucked her beak, waiting for a reply.

Hermione glared at her, then stood and went over to the desk and sat down. She pulled out a quill and parchment, and wrote a letter back to Harry.

_Harry,_

_Congratulations to you!!!!! (And to Ron also, who I know will be standing behind your back, reading over your shoulder.) I knew you two would and I'm happy that you two managed to pass._

_However, tonight isn't a good time. My parents are taking me to go see a play _(or maybe I'm going to a club, Hermione thought.) _so I wont be here._

_Hope to see you soon!!!_

_Much love,_

_Hermione_

Hermione called Hedwig over and tied the letter to her outstretched leg. She watched as Hedwig soared out the window and into the sky.

"Must be great being a bird," she said, "Not caring what people think about you, or about how you act.


	3. truth and telling

Chapter 3: Truth and Telling

Snape and Dumbledore walked into Draco's room to find him cursing everything in sight.

Snape walked over and gently pulled the wand out of Draco's grasp. He then ushered him over to a sit by the fire, then sat in one of the other chairs, Dumbledore sitting in the other.

"We'd like to know, Draco, how long your fathers been hurting your mother and you." Dumbledore said quietly,

"Why the bloody hell do you care!?!" Draco screamed, jumping up and glaring at him.

"Mr. Malfoy, please sit back down." Draco did what he was told. "Now," Dumbledore said continuing, "I would like to know so that we could help ."

"Why? My father was a Death Eater! Why would you care what he did to his family?"

"Insolent boy!" Snape sneered. "Because you two didn't deserve it, that's why. Narcissa never wanted anything to do with the dark arts. In school she hated your father and his ties to the Dark Lord. When her family found she was in love with someone from a different house, they arranged a marriage to Lucias. She was forced into the whole bloody thing, Draco. Help her. Tell us what has happened. Be her voice."

Draco glared at him. "I hate him more than anything in the world."

Dumbledore got up and walked over to Draco, placing a have on his shoulder.

"We believe she's been under the Imperious Curse so that she wouldn't leave, or tell anyone what's happened."

Draco nodded. "I thought so too, after we learned about it in fourth year. Sometimes I would hear her calling out for her house-elf, Lacy. I think she fought the Curse, and was able to tell Lacy something's. Father, of course, found out and banished Lacy to work in the kitchens. After that, he locked mum up in her rooms, and no one was allowed into them except him. I would often lay awake at night, listening to her scream. I keener he was using the Cruciatus Curse on her. He liked to use that one on us the most, on me, mum and the house-elves.

Dumbledore nodded gravely. "Severus, please fetch Lacy, and bring her to Narcissa's room, and tell her that she will be taking care of her again.

After Snape had swept out of the room, Dumbledore continued. "But she was allowed out to the Quidditch World Cup?"

"Yes, because father had to keep up his appearances. If he hadn't taken us, mum and I, with him, he thought people would talk. Come to the Manor. See the truth behind Lucias Malfoy. See how he really was. He took us only because he didn't want people to suspect things."

"Was he one of the Death Eaters levitating the muggles?"

Draco nodded. "Potter, Weasly and Granger guessed the same also."

Dumbledore nodded, smiling faintly. "Ah, yes, those three are awfully good at figuring things out. Now tell me, was your hatred towards the trio real or something you were forced to do because of you father."

Draco looked down at his hands, silent for a few minutes. "I guess it was a little of both. Father didn't want me to be friends with Potter, because he had reduced his master almost to nothing. I didn't try to be friends with him either...because I was jealous, I guess."

"Of?" Dumbledore inquired.

"Of the fact Potter's so bloody brilliant at Quidditch, that he has a beautiful best friend, because Weasly is surrounded by a huge, loving, caring family. I'm jealous of Hermione because she at the top of every class, something I try so hard to do to please father, and I've hurt her to much to please him, I honestly don't think I could make it up to her."

Draco realized a split second later that he had said too much. _Good going, you git. Father hasn't been gone a month yet and you're already forgetting the first rule; never reveal your true feelings._

"Your father's gone, Draco," Dumbledore said quietly. "The rules he made are gone, the life you and your mother were forced to live is gone. Its time to start over, Draco."

Draco spun around in his chair and looked up at his headmaster. "You can read my thoughts?" he sputtered. It was more of a statement than a question.

Dumbledore merely smiled. "Mr. Malfoy, I suggest you try to get some sleep or something, just don't try to curse everything again."

Draco turned back around, slumped down and nodded. "I don't plan on moving. I've got to figure some things out. Like how to thank Potter and the rest of the Golden Trio for putting my father behind the walls of Azkaban, and how to apologize for almost six years of being horrible to them, especially Hermione."

Dumbledore clapped him on the back and turned toward the door. Once he reached it he looked back at Draco. "And Draco?" he called.

"Huh?"

"Your mother will he waking up tomorrow for a brief period of time between her doses of medication we are healing her with. The minister, Snape, and I thought that maybe you two would like to talk before her second dose. Merlin knows the last time you were allowed to talk to her without your father around."

Dumbledore looked at the back of the blonde boys head for a few minutes before shutting the door, and striding down the corridor to write a letter to a certain someone.


	4. console the ferret

Chapter 4: _Console_ the ferret?!

Hermione was in her room, trying to decide what to wear for tonight when an eagle owl swept gracefully into the room. She stared at it for a few seconds, trying to figure out why it looked oddly familiar.

"You're Draco's owl aren't you?" she asked it. "What are you doing here?"

The owl hooted and stuck out its foot. She took the letter, and sat down on her bed to read it.

_Miss Granger,_

_I have decided to write you versus Harry and Ron because I know you have an open mind._

_Draco is not how you think he is. For the most part, he was forced to treat you, Harry, and Ron rudely, due to his father's expectations of him._

_His father was abusive. He beat Draco and his mother many times, but liked using daggers and the Cruciatus curse the most. While Draco was away at school, his father took all his anger out on her. She is covered head to foot in bruises, open wounds, dagger marks, and curse marks. He hid it well though, using concealing charms on her, then ultimately the Imperious Curse, so she wouldn't tell._

_Draco arrived home today from a holiday with the Zabini's, to find his mother in this condition. He blames himself for letting this happen, and if very angry with himself, and his father. _

_Miss Granger, I believe he needs to talk to someone his age. I am writing in hopes that you will put your past feelings aside, and help your fellow student in need._

_Please do not say anything about this to Ron or Harry just yet. I will tell them when the time is right._

_Albus Dumbledore_

"He wants me to do _what_?!?" she screamed, causing the owl to fly to her mantle top. She ignored the owl and reread the letter

"He wants me to...to..." she searched for the right word. "_Console _Malfoy?! Is he out of his blooming mind?!?!"

The owl clucked his beak, obviously thinking that she was out of her mind, talking to herself.

She glared at the owl, then the letter, then her watch.

"Bloody hell!" she said, realizing that she had roughly ten minutes to get dressed and out of the house before Harry and Ron came. For some reason she couldn't even explain, she didn't want the two knowing what she had done every night since summer holidays began.

She jumped off the bed and ran over to her armoire, and pulled out a black miniskirt and a red halter top.

"You're just going to have to wait until I get back for your answer," she told the owl, which was ruffling his feathers impatiently.

She pulled on her outfit, then pulled her wand out of her cloak and whispered "_Perfectus,_" and closed her eyes. The charm did her hair, make up and nail polish for her, which she found very useful. After a few seconds she opened her eyes again, pulled on a pair of three inch heels and some jewelry. When she was finished she looked at her mirror to check her self over.

In the short amount of time she had been out of school for holidays, her body had changed dramatically. She now had curves where she used to be straight and had filled out where she had been practically flat. She had cut her hair shorter, and it seemed to have tamed it down, because it flowed down her back in smooth curls instead of looking bushy.

But now it was up in an elegant bun, a few tendrils hanging down to frame her face. Her makeup was flawless and subtle, but her lips were done in what she decided to call a Kiss-me-red.

She arched a perfectly plucked eyebrow at her reflection. Instead of looking like she was going to go clubbing, she looked like she was going on a date to a classy restaurant.

_What the hell? _She thought.

She raised her wand to change it, but stopped when she heard to loud pops from downstairs. She sighed. Harry and Ron just apparated into her living room.

_Shit. _She thought, glancing around her room. _Bloody brilliant. Now how are you going to get past them?_

She looked around again. There was no way she would be able to get past Harry and Ron, so that ruled out escaping through the door. The last time she had snuck out of her window her shirt had caught on a branch and ripped in half. That ruled out the windows. Hermione sighed, seeing her only escape route. The fire. And seeing as she didn't know any magical clubs she'd have to do what Dumbledore asked. Go _console_ Malfoy.

She threw her cloak on and shoved her wand in one of the pockets. Then she grabbed the letter off the bed and walked over to the fireplace.

"I guess you and Dumbledore win," she said quietly to the owl, throwing some of the floo powder from a jar on the mantle into the fire. "I'll go try to _console_ Malfoy."

The owl hooted and jumped onto her shoulder. She stepped into the fire. She heard Harry and Ron's footsteps on the stairs. She steeled herself for what she was about to do. "Malfoy Manor." She said clearly.

She disappeared with a roar of the fire. She never saw her door open seconds later. She didn't see the look on Ron and Harry's faces when the two stumbled over themselves in a rush to get to the fire place. She never saw the look of confusion when they realized that she had said "Malfoy Manor." She never saw any of it.


	5. the truth of draco

Chapter 5: The truth of Draco

Hermione hated the Floo Network more than she hated heights. She spun faster and faster, feeling slightly queasy. It didn't help that the owl was digging his talons into her shoulder also. After what felt like an eternity, she started slowing down and threw her hands out when she came to a sudden halt. She stepped into the room, the owl immediately flying through an open window, and looked around.

She seemed to be in a bed room. It was done in a baby blue and silver décor. The ceiling high windows had shimmery blue-silver curtains on them. A high canopy bed was against one wall, with all sorts of different shaped pillows. There were huge French doors on one wall, leading to a garden, Hermione guessed. There was a desk, an armoire, and a door against one of the other walls, and in front of her were a cluster of comfy looking chairs and a couch, grouped around a table in front of the fire place.

"You like it, I take it?"

Hermione spun around and saw Professor Dumbledore standing next to the fire place. "Oh, professor, I didn't see you there, sorry. Yes I like it. Its got a homely feel to it."

"Yes, I thought so too. All the rooms are like this one," he said sweeping his hand across the room, but with different color schemes." He walked over and sat in one of the chairs, gesturing to one across from him. Taking his cue, she walked over and sank into it. _Oh, it is comfortable! She thought._

He leaned forward resting his head on the tips of his fingers. "Now, Miss Granger, I know why you are here. You left your house because your two best friends showed up and you didn't want them to see you...wild side, shall we put it? But you see, they will find out eventually, Miss Granger, the sooner the better. And if I do say so myself, Miss Granger, I was beginning to wonder if studying was all you did. Not that I'm discouraging studying by any means, but, Miss Granger, all work and no play, makes for a very boring day."

"Yes, Professor," Hermione said, smiling. "But all work and no play keeps failure at bay."

Dumbledore smiled, his eyes twinkling merrily. "However, this is not why I asked you here, to talk about rooms and studies. I asked you here on the behalf of Draco Malfoy. He is very worried about his mother and I..."

"How is she?" Hermione interrupted.

"Ah, well, as well as she could be at this point. She has been abused for quite some time and was never healed from any of it. Her body is very battered, but I believe she will be fine. She will have scars, as does Draco, but I think she will be fine."

"And yet again we are off subject. Draco needs someone to be there for him and..."

"But what about Crabbe, Goyle and Parkinson?" she interrupted again.

"Miss Granger, are you ever going to let me finish?" Dumbledore said, amusingly.

Hermione blushed. "Sorry, professor."

"No need for an apology, Miss Granger. Misters Crabbe and Goyle, and Miss Parkinson are not close friends with Draco. They were chosen to be his friends by his father. He had no choice on the matter. His father's enemies were made Draco's enemies. His father hated Harry so of course Draco was forced to hate him too, along with you and Mr. Weasly. Draco's mother tried, when he was younger, to get him to see the light, and not follow her husbands footsteps. But when his father found out, he was banned from seeing her if he wasn't in the room. So with no one to stop Lucias, he was forced into doing many things. Secretly, Draco was envious of you and your best friends. Of you brilliance of your studies, of Ron's caring supportive family, but most of all, of Harry, who defeated Voldemort and his Death Eaters time and time again, something he couldn't do. Of the fact you three are best friends and always watch out for each other. Not only each other, but also others. Miss. Granger, all Mr. Malfoy wants...all he's asking for...is that. A chance to change how you three think about him. A chance to be friends with the people he wants to be friends with."

Hermione looked at him, tears in her eyes. "oh, professor, we should of known that it wasn't Draco. We've been so horrible to him. He'll never forgive us, will he?"

"Miss Granger, he is wondering the same thing. I you, Harry, and Ron could ever forgive him."

Hermione opened her mouth to answer, but Dumbledore stood, cutting off her words.

"I believe, Miss Granger, that it is time for you and Mr. Malfoy to have a nice long talk."

Hermione nodded and stood. Dumbledore led her through various hallways and down various stairs, to Draco's room. He opened the door and Hermione walked in, hesitantly. Draco was sitting with his back to the door, in a chair by the fire, and Hermione knew that he hadn't heard her come in.


	6. Consoling Malfoy

**Chapter 6: Consoling Malfoy**

Hermione heard a quiet click of the door closing before she moved toward him. The thick plush carpet silenced her steps. When she was behind his chair, she looked down at him, and saw he was holding a picture of a laughing, beautiful, blonde woman, holding a baby, who Hermione instantly recognized as Draco.

"Oh, Merlin, Draco," she said quietly, stroking his hair with her fingers. "I'm so sorry. About everything."

Draco turned and looked up at her, the grief unhidden in his eyes. It killed her.

"I'm so sorry," she said, tears in her eyes.

Draco nodded and got up, never taking his eyes off her. "Hermione," he said, laying the picture on the chair and coming around to stand next to her. "Will you ever forgive me?"

"I already have, Draco." She said, looking up at him.

"Hermione," he said again, his voice cracking with emotions. He put a hand over his heart. "Hermione it hurts so badly."

Hermione nodded. "I know," she said soothingly, wiping his hair out of his eyes. She pulled him into a hug. "I know."

Draco put his arms around the waist of a girl he had loved for the longest time, and finally cried. For himself, his mother, for the pain and the hurt, for the guilt and the lies, and for the life his mum and him had been forced to live.

Draco woke up the next morning and for the first time since he could remember, he felt warm, safe and comfortable in his own bed. He looked down at the brown haired girl in his arms and smiled. _Hermione._ He leaned down and kissed her forehead.

Hermione murmured something in her sleep and snuggled closer.

Draco smiled down at her, and once more let sleep over come him.

_My Hermione._

Hermione woke up later on and felt someone's arms around her. She stiffened and her eyes snapped open. She wasn't in her bed, let alone her room. Her still sleeping mind tried desperately to find out where they were and what had happened the night before. She looked up sharply at the guys face, and relief swept through her as she recognized Draco.

She smiled and reached up and softly pushed his hair off his face.

Draco stirred, and opened his eyes.

"Good morning," he said, grey-blue eyes meeting brown.

"Good morning, sleepy head," she said, her hand resting on Draco's cheek. "How are you feeling?"

Draco's eyes clouded over and darkened to a dark blue, as Hermione watched the emotions swirling through them. "As fine as I can be right now. I feel so guilty. I never told. She's been hurt so much, and I couldn't stop him." Anger edged into his voice. "I thought he had stopped beating her, but he didn't. How could I be so blind, Hermione?"

"He fooled all of us, Draco. But now he's gone. He can never hurt you two again."

Draco smiled a little. "I guess I have you, Potter, and Weasley to thank for that, huh?"

"Yup," Hermione said smiling smugly, "you do." She smiled at him.

Draco laughed. "I wondered if all you did was study. You do have a funny side to you, don't you?"

"I have many sides you don't know about."

"So I noticed. But I plan to see every side you have." He promised.

"Oh, really, Mr. Malfoy?" Hermione asked, raising an eyebrow. "And how exactly do you plan on doing that?"

"Like this." Draco said. He tilted Hermione's face up, and kissed her gently. He began to pull away, but Hermione laced her fingers into his hair and pulled him back. Draco smiled into the kiss, as his tongue asked for entrance. She obliged and the began to explore each others mouths.

After a few minutes someone knocked on the door, and Hermione and Draco sprung apart. Draco sat up and called out entrance, thinking it was a house-elf with food.

The door opened and Dumbledore stepped into the room.

His eyes twinkled merrily as Draco's mouth dropped open and he hurriedly threw some covers over the other side of the bed, which yelped in response.

"Mr. Malfoy, I know Miss Granger is on the other side of the bed." His eyes twinkled mischievously. "But I do hope, however, that she is decently dressed."

Hermione bolted up, throwing the covers over Draco, and starred wide eyed at her professor.

"Professor, you have one of the dirtiest mind I have ever met!!!!"

Draco pushed the covers off him and starred at Hermione, his mouth hanging even farther open. He couldn't believe Hermione Granger had just said something to that nature to their Headmaster, let alone a professor. Dumbledore chuckled. Hermione looked between the two, and suddenly realized what she had said. She blushed a deep red, mumbled something like "sorry", grabbed the covers, lay back down and threw them over her again.

Draco looked between the lump next to him and his headmaster, who, like him, was trying not to laugh. Draco couldn't help it anymore and burst out laughing, soon followed by Professor Dumbledore. Hermione's hand snaked out of the covers after a few seconds and smacked Draco soundly on the back of the head.

"Bloody hell Hermione, that hurt!" Draco said, rubbing the back of his head.

"You deserved it," came the muffled reply.

Draco looked at his professor and raised his hands into the air, silently asking him what he had done to deserve that.

Dumbledore chuckled. "My first bit of advice, Mr. Malfoy, is never try to figure out what's going on inside a women's mind."

Draco nodded, storing the advice in his mind. "What is it you needed, professor?"

"Ah, Mr. Malfoy, your mother will be coming out of the healing sleep in a little more than an hour. Your presence is wanted when she does."

Draco nodded. "Thank you, sir."

Dumbledore smiled, "it is my pleasure, Mr. Malfoy. I'll send in Martin with some food in a little while." Dumbledore smiled one last time and left.

Draco looked down at the lump next to him. He leaned down and whispered, "You'll pay for that Miss Granger. No one hits Draco Malfoy without him getting revenge." And with that he threw the covers off her, and began tickling her senseless.


	7. long overdo talks and Mad Best Friends

**Chapter 7: Overdo talks and mad best friends**

After a few minutes they were yet again interrupted by a knock on the door.

Draco let out a loud sigh, and let go of Hermione, and called out entrance.

The door opened and four house-elves walked in, carrying two plates piled high with food and two goblets of pumpkin juice. They set it down on the table near the fire, bowed to the two in bed and walked back out.

Hermione opened her mouth to say something about S.P.E.W. but Draco was already bolting out of bed, headed straight for the food.

Hermione sighed. Having two males as best friends, she knew full well what a sixteen-year-old boys appetite was like, and she knew that Draco would eat her plate of food also if she didn't get to it first. She muttered something like "boys and their endless stomachs and got out of bed to get some food.

After they finished, the mediwitch came in to tell Draco that his mother would be waking up momentarily.

Draco stood, his eyes clouded over once more. He looked down at Hermione. "Go home, and get changed and do all the other stuff girls do in the morning. I'll come get you once I'm done.

Hermione nodded, stood, and walked over to the fireplace.

"Hermione." Draco called.

She looked back

"I...I love you. I think I always have. But I know I always will.

Hermione nodded and threw some floo powder into the fire.

She stepped in, turned, looked Draco in the eyes and whispered, "I love you too, Draco. I know I always have, and I forever will." Then she said "Granger Household" and the last glimpse of Draco she had was him smiling from ear to ear.

She closed her eyes, and when she felt herself slow down she threw her arms out, and stepped into her living room, her eyes still closed.

Her eyes snapped open when a voice said sarcastically, "well, so nice of you to show up."

"Yea, how was the _play_ Hermione?" said another just as sarcastic.

"Did you and the _Malfoy's_ have fun?" asked the first.

A very mad Harry and Ron stood in front of Hermione, there arms crossed in front of them.

Draco stood next to his mother's bed, steeling himself to look down at her battered body again.

"Three...two...one." The mediwitch counted down.

His mother stirred, and Draco's eyes snapped down to her. She looked slightly better. The infected cuts weren't as infected and some of the bruises were starting to heal. His mother opened her eyes slowly. She looked around, then up to her son. Slowly, wincing in pain, she raised her hand to caress his cheek.

"Draco." She said in wonder. The two sat looking at each other, taking in all they could.

"Mum." Draco said after a while, his voice cracking due to his emotions.

"Oh, Draco, I'm so sorry I wasn't there for you. I tried to be, but he wouldn't let me. I'm so sorry, baby Dragon."

Draco had forgotten his mother used to call him that, and bit back tears. "I know, mum. I'm sorry too. I'm sorry that he did that to you...that he hurt you. That I couldn't stop him." He slowly sunk to his knees, holding her hand that was on his face.

"I'm sorry he did that to you too. But he's in Azkaban, right? He can't hurt us anymore. I never wanted you to follow in his footsteps, to become what he was. You have a destiny all you own. Something that you couldn't fulfill if you followed him. Oh, Dragon, you're meant to do so much." She smiled proudly up at her son. "Tell me, Draco, have you met anyone? A girl, perhaps?" she asked suddenly.

Draco nodded and told her about Hermione, about how mean he had been and how she forgave him. About how beautiful she was, how intelligent. Narcissa smiled, listening to her son.

"Tell me," she said, when her son had paused for breath, "is she pure blood or muggle born?"

Draco looked away. Narcissa, knowing the answer, looked up at him. "Draco, look at me." He did, and she continued. "Draco it doesn't matter to me what she is. I'm not your father. I wouldn't care if she was a hag, so long as she made my son happy. Though, I would wonder, why you picked a hag, if you did." She said on second thought.

Draco smiled through his tears. _She hadn't lost her humor,_ he thought, happily. "I love you, mum."

Narcissa patted his cheek. "I love you too, Draco darling. Now," she said seriously, "I expect to meet the girl who stole my son's heart, as soon as I'm out of bed. Understood? Don't you let her go anywhere, Draco."

Draco smiled, "oh, you will meet her, mum. I don't plan on letting her go anytime soon."

Draco stood as the mediwitch walked over, carrying a goblet full of sparkling blue liquid.

Draco kissed his mother good bye, and had turned to the door, when his mother grabbed his arm. He turned as she said. "They may all stay."

He looked down at her, confused. "Who, mum?"

Narcissa smiled mysteriously. "You will know when the time comes. It's the answer to your question/"

"But I didn't ask a..."

"But you will, my son. I'm just giving you the answer in advance. Merlin knows, the house hasn't had guests in a long while."

Draco nodded, still perplexed. "Okay, mum."

Narcissa smiled and let go of his arm. "Good bye, baby dragon. I love you."

"I love you too, mum." Draco walked out and shut the door quietly behind him,, as his mother lifted the potion to her lips.


	8. forgive and Forget

**Chapter 8: forgive and forget?**

Hermione stared at her best friends, who glared back.

'_How the bloody hell am I going to get out of this?'_

"Um, hi guys." She said timidly. "What are you two doing here?"

"Oh, not much, Hermione." Ron said sarcastically. "We just thought we would visit our best friend last night. When we got there we heard her up stairs. So we went up and heard her say "Malfoy Manor" and when we opened the door the fire was flaring as if someone had just flooed. So we decided to stay because we were worried because she had just gone to our **NUMBER ONE ENEMY'S HOUSE**!!! So we stayed, being **GOOD** best friends, thinking she would come back at a **DECENT** time to tell us what was up. But she didn't come back till the** NEXT** bloody morning!!!"

"We just put his father in Azkaban, Hermione." Harry said, in a deadly calm voice. "And you just spent the whole night with his son. Tell me, Hermione, whose side are you on? You stay the night at Malfoy's, who's father was one of Voldemorts top supporters, yet your best friends are the ones trying to put them all away!"

"Draco's not how you think he is!!!" Hermione screamed.

"Oh, on first name basis already, eh, Hermione?" Ron screamed back. "What's next, calling him Drakie?!"

"Why the bloody hell would it matter to you what I call him, Ron, he's not like you think!"

"Oh, really?" he retorted. "And how did you come to this conclusion? While you were snogging him?! No, wait, was it while you ere moaning his name? Or maybe..."

Hermione stomped up to him and smacked him hard across the cheek. She felt oddly happy to see a handprint being to appear.

Ron shrugged it off. "Well, Hermione?" said in the came deadly calm tone as Harry. "When did you decide he was different?"

"Maybe, just maybe it was when DUMBLEDORE sent me a letter telling me he was!!!" Hermione screamed.

Harry and Tons mouths dropped open.

"Dumbledore...?" Harry sputtered.

"Sent a letter?" said Ron.

"Saying he was different?!?" they said together.

"I don't believe it." Harry said, finally.

"Neither do I." said Ron.

"Well as of right now, I don't care what you think. When you find out what's really going on then you'll understand. Until that time, I expect you and your accusations to leave me alone. Now, if you would so kindly excuse me, I need to change." She brushed past the boys and headed up the stairs to her room.

Harry and Ron stared at each other, and then sunk into the couch.

"What d'ya reckon?" Ron asked after a few minutes. "Think she's telling the truth?"

"Hermione wouldn't lie, Ron."

"I know but the Hermione we know wouldn't stay the night at a guy's house, let alone Malfoy's."

"True, but if Dumbledore says he's different then...." Harry trailed off.

"I reckon she was telling the truth." Ron said.

Harry nodded. "We should probably go apologize." Ron nodded, and the two stood and made their way up the stairs.

After Hermione had changed in to super low rise dark blue flares and a white halter top, she sat down on the bed and began counting down. "Five...four... (She could hear the boys on the stairs.)...Three....two... (They were coming down the hallway.)...one." She heard a knock on her door. She smiled. They were so predictable.

She got up and opened the door, then turned and walked back over to sit on the bed.

Harry and Ron walked in and stood in the middle of the room awkwardly in front of her.

After a few seconds of awkward silence, Harry spoke up. "Look Hermione, we're sorry. We shouldn't have yelled at you. we should of heard you out first. You probably have a very good reason to be going over there. I..WE'RE...sorry." he elbowed Ron to get his attention.

"Er, yea, sorry Hermione."

Hermione looked at her two best friends. "It's...its okay guys. I know it must have been confusing. But you see, you guys, don't know everything about me. Harry, do you know my favorite muggle song?"

Harry shook his head.

"Ron, do you know my favorite color?"

Ron shook his head.

"See, you don't know everything. You all think I'm this book worm. I'm not, entirely, at least. I like partying. Yesterday morning I had a killer hangover. Last night I was getting ready to go out to a club, when I got the letter from Dumbledore. Then you two showed up, and I knew you wouldn't like me going to get drunk, so I went to Malfoy's so you wouldn't see me."

Harry and Ron gapped at her. Ron shook his head.

"This is too much," he said sitting next to Hermione, "first you to Malfoy's, then stay the Whole night, then on top of it all you a party girl! Hermione, next time you need to tell us something, break it to us easy, and in small portions, okay?"

Hermione smiled and put her arm around him. "Deal."

Harry sat down, and Hermione put her arm around his also.

"Er, Hermione?" Harry asked.

"Yea?"

"Er...um...you and Draco...uh, how many times...how long have you two been together?"  
Hermione smiled. She had known that would be coming. 'You guys, I've liked him since first year. No, we haven't been together that long, Ron," she said hastily, seeing Ron's face. "I don't even know if we are going out. And last might was the first night.

Harry and Ron nodded, digesting the information

Suddenly the fire flared and Draco stepped out.


	9. new Friends?

**Chapter 9: New Friends?**

"Oh, Merlin, Hermione," he began, but stopped short seeing the now standing Harry and Ron.

He looked at Hermione who was looking at him with pleading eyes.

He looked back to Harry and Ron and prepared himself for the fists he knew was coming. He walked up to Ron, and stuck out his hand. Ron looked at it, floored.

"Hello, Ron. How are you?" he asked sincerely.

Ron looked at him, astonished. He looked back at Hermione, then back to Draco. He shook his hand and muttered, "I'm fine, thanks."

Draco turned to Harry, and put his hand out. Harry shook it and said "hello, Draco. Nice seeing you."

It was Draco's turn to be floored.

Harry smiled and stepped out of his was so he could walk over to Hermione.

He walked over and Hermione stood, and wrapped her arms around his neck, and pulled him close. "How is she?" she asked quietly.

"As fine as she can be in her condition. She told me she wanted to meet you once she was out of bed. I told her there would be plenty of time. I don't plan on letting you go anytime soon."

Hermione smiled up at him, and standing on tiptoes, kissed him. Draco kissed her back, hungrily.

After a few minutes, Harry cleared his throat, not only to make them stop, but also because Ron looked like he was about to blow.

Draco looked down at Hermione. "At this rate we're not going to be able to snog as long as we want."

Hermione smiled, "that just leaves more for latter, huh?"

"Oh, you two go get a room!!!" Ron said disgusted.

Draco smirked. "This is a room, Weasley. Its not my fault you happen to be in it to."

Harry laughed, while Hermione elbowed Draco in the side.

"Ouch, Hermione!" Then he saw the look on her face, and he quailed under it. "Uh, er, Sorry wea-Ron. No hard feelings, eh?"

Ron stared at him, once again floored. He snapped out of it and looked over at Harry. "Did you hear that, Harry? Draco-the-ferret-boy-Malfoy, has just apologized." He turned back to Draco. "That'll go down in history books, that will."

Draco stared at him for a few seconds, and then started laughing.

"That's a good comeback, Ron. He said. "How cone you never told me he was like this, Hermione."

"Well you never gave us the time of day, did you Malfoy, unless it was to make fun of us." Ron retorted.

Draco stopped laughing and looked a bit awkward. "About that, I'm sorry. My father didn't want me to _acquire _friends that he didn't approve of. He didn't approve of you, Ron, because..." he blushed slightly. "Because of the fact...that...well, you didn't have much money. Also, the fact that your father loved mud- muggle borne and muggles. I guess I was jealous too. Of the fact you have a loving caring family, something I didn't have when he was around." He stopped, and his eyes clouded with emotion. Hermione slid her hand into his, silently telling him that she was there for him.

Draco looked down at her, thanking Merlin he had finally got her.

"I owe you an apology, too." Draco said looking at Harry. My father hated you and expected me to do the same. But, deep down, Harry, I secretly admire the fact that you go out of your way to save you friends and the lives of others. I admire the fact that you have stood up against Voldemort" (Ron shuddered and they all gave him an exasperated look.) "And the fact that you have helped put so many of his supporters away, including my father. Thank you, Harry. I owe you my life and my mothers well being."

Harry nodded. "It's all right, mate. I should apologize also, since we seem to be having a heart to heart conversation here. I apologize for being horrible to you, and I'm sorry that I didn't look behind your mask to see the real Draco Malfoy, not the one his father made."

Draco had a look of relief on his face, and said, "Thanks mate. I really needed to know that you forgave me. I was afraid that I would get a punch in the face."

Last of all he turned to Hermione, pulling her close. "I'm sorry to you, most of all, darling. I'm sorry for calling you horrible names. I'm sorry for making you angry, for making fun of you. I'm sorry that I didn't ignore all that had been drilled into me by my father to be with you sooner. I'm sorry, Hermione. I honestly don't deserve you." ("Got that straight." Ron muttered.) "But, you were there for me when I needed someone most. Dumbledore told you what had happened? Yes, I thought it was him. I guess I have him to thank for such a beautiful girl coming into my life. You know I've liked you since the first day I saw you? You asked me if I had seen some toad named Travis." ("Trevor." Ron muttered.) "You've got everything I want in a women, Hermione, brains, talent, and beauty. Just do me one favor? Let me win some arguments, okay? I want to feel smart around you sometimes."

Hermione nodded.

"Draco, you'll be the first one to win an argument against her, then, mate." Harry said, shaking his head jokingly. "Because, to be truthful, I don't think I have won one against her yet, in the all the five years that I've known her."

"Yea," Ron said. "Just make sure you win it where we can hear you. It would be great to see her lose." He smiled at Hermione wickedly.

Hermione shook her head. "I love you too, guys." She said sarcastically


	10. recongization

**Chapter 10: Reacongnization**

She moved away from Draco to sit on the bed. Harry and Ron conjured up chairs to sit on, and the three began talking about what they had been doing over the summer. Draco listened for a little while, but soon began exploring Hermione's room. He opened up her closet, and looked through it, finding many revealing clothes he decided he wanted to see her in. He walked over to her window, where a black box was sitting on the ledge, with many buttons. Draco looked at it for a while, and then finally pressed a red button. Draco and Ron both jumped when loud, pounding music began blaring out of it. Harry and Hermione laughed at their shocked expressions, and the fact the two both had their wands pointing at it. Harry leaned over and turned it down, noticing that it was on CD and not radio.

"You like that song "Dip It Low" by that American girl Christina Milian?" he asked.

Hermione nodded, and the three went back to talking.

Draco, deciding that the box was evil, and would eat him in his sleep, wondered over to Hermione's bookcases to have a look. He tilted his head and began reading titles. The first shelve had all of Hermione's school books, so Draco skipped over that section, and looked at the other shelves. _A Midsummer's Night Dream, Romeo and Juliet, Hamlet, Macbeth, Othello, As You Like It, Much Ado About Nothing..._ is old stuff all she read??? Draco thought. at the very end of the row, Draco noticed a thick black book without a title. He pulled it out, and after making sure the box hadn't moved from the window, he leaned against the bookshelves and opened the book. Draco looked at the contents, and grinned mischievously. Draco had found her photo album. He flipped through the pages nonchalantly, so he wouldn't draw attention to himself, or the book he was holding. For some reason, most of the girls he knew never let him see pictures of them when they were younger, let alone any age, and he didn't want to take the chance if Hermione was one. Her slaps across the cheeks hurt like hell.

He flipped back to the first page to go through it slowly. The first picture was of Hermione at the beach, when she was younger, about four. She was looking at the photographer and smiling, but Draco noticed an odd, almost scared look in her eyes. In the next few pages all the pictures of her held that same haunted look, and Draco couldn't help but shiver slightly. It was unnerving. He turned to one of her parents and her, and judging by what the cake in front of the said, it was her sixth birthday. She was sitting in between her parents, and Draco was relieved to see that the look had almost disappeared. He looked down at her parents, trying to figure out who she took out the most. He noticed that she didn't seem to take after either of them. Where she had brown hair and brown eyes, her parents had blonde hair and blue eyes. _Hmm..Weird. Draco thought,_ turning the page. He continued looking through it, until he was almost at the end, and stopped on a page with a close up of her parents. He stared at it. _If I didn't know they were muggles, I would have said these were some of dad's friends. They look oddly familiar though. Where have I seen them before???_ Draco flipped back through the book, and stopped at every page her parents were on, studying them.

He studied them, them realized something odd. He looked up at Hermione, trying to decide if he wanted to risk giving the book up or just ask the question and hope she was to busy with her conversation to notice it. He chose option two.

"Hermione," he said. "Where are your baby pictures?"

Hermione looked over and blushed at him. _NO! Please don't take the book! Please, please, please...don't take it!_

"I don't have any." _Oh, thank Merlin! She didn't take it! What a minute..._

"Why not?" he asked, confused. _Don't all families take pictures of their kids when there younger? Like first steps, first birthdays.???_

"Well mum says she was camera shy when she was pregnant with me."

"Well that's great and all. But why aren't there any of _you_ between the ages of birth till about four?"

"I honestly don't know, Draco. Why are you asking?"

"Just struck me as funny I guess. You know, not having a picture of your first steps, your first birthday, you know, that kind of thing."

"Oh, okay then," Hermione said, turning back to continue her conversation with Harry and Ron.

"Hermione?" Draco asked again, after studying her parent's picture for a while. "Where are your parents right now?"

"Oh, they went to a dentist convention or something in the South of France."

"The South of Where?!" Draco shouted, everything suddenly clicking.

"France. Draco, are you okay?" Hermione looked at him worried. His face had paled and he was looking around Hermione's room like something was after him.

"Hermione, we need to get out of here, as soon as possible," he said, whipping out his wand.


	11. leaving quick

**Chapter 11: Leaving Quick**

Hermione looked at him, confusion written all over her face and the faces of Ron and Harry.

"I'll explain later. Right now, we need to get out of here as soon as possible. Ron, watch the fire, Harry the door. I'll watch the windows. Hermione get packed. If I'm right about this, I don't think you'll be coming back."

Hermione gaped at him.

"Now see here..." Ron began.

"Now!!!" Draco shouted.

Everyone scrambled to follow Draco's orders. They knew if Draco showed he was scared, then something was seriously wrong.

Hermione, desperately trying to get everything she would ever need out of her room. After a few minutes, she let out a frustrated cry, trying to fit everything into her trunk.

"Just shrink the bloody stuff, Granger!!!" Draco snapped, glancing over his shoulder, his wand still pointing at the windows.

Hermione nodded, realizing that was the most logical thing to do. _I Guess Ron and Harry were right. I do tend to lose my cool in desperate situations._ She thought. It took her ten minutes to get completely tear down her room, and get it all in her trunk. She turned toward the door.

"Where in the bloody blazes do you think going?" Draco hissed.

"I have to get Crookshanks." Hermione said, tears in her eyes.

"No! Harry, open the bloody door a crack and accio the damn thing, you're the best to do that spell!!! But be bloody careful!!"

Harry nodded and opened the door a crack. He concentrated his whole mind on Crookshanks, and then muttered "Accio, Crookshanks."

The cat came flying into the room, spitting and hissing at the boys.

"Come here Crookshanks." Hermione said, and the cat jumped into her arms.

"I'm done." She said to Draco.

"About bloody time!!!" Draco said. "Ron, throw in some floo powder. ("It's in the blue jar." Hermione said.) "Then walk backwards toward the trunk and help me carry it in. Hermione, enlarge the fireplace."

Hermione fumbled for her wand. "_Engorgio_!" The fireplace swelled until it could fit all of them comfortably.

"Good." Draco and Ron grabbed the handles and began walking toward the fireplace, Draco still watching the window with his wand up. "Now, Hermione, I want you to stay between us and Harry. Harry, you're going to be covering us until we get in. Then we'll cover you."

Harry nodded and Draco, Ron, and Hermione began walking towards the fire place, Harry taking over watch on the window as well as the door."

Once they were all in, Draco said, "Draco's room, Malfoy Manor."

Hermione held Crookshanks tightly, not wanting to lose him. Draco slipped his wand into his cloak, and then wrapped his arm around Hermione's waist. When they slowed down, Harry threw his hands out to stop his fall and to stop everyone else from falling on him.

He and Hermione stepped out, (Crookshanks jumping out of her arms and streaking under the bed, where they assumed he would stay for the rest of the summer) followed by Draco and Ron, with the trunk. They set the trunk down in front of the fireplace and Ron, finally unable to hold it in for asked "what the bloody hell was going on back there?!?!"

"Not now," Draco said, walking over to a bookcase, "I need to check something, and then I'll tell you."

He pulled out a thick emerald green book and flipped through it. He stopped at a page and stared at it for a while, then drew Hermione's book out of his pocket, opened it and looked between the two books. He sighed, pulled out his wand and tapped a knot in the wood with his wand. There was a loud noise, and a secret drawer was reveled on the bottom of the bookcase. He bent, ruffled through its contents and pulled out yet another book. He opened it and looked through the pages, his eyebrows furrowed together. He then straightened and began flipping through Hermione's book again, and looked between those two for awhile.

"Harry," Ron muttered, "I think he's gone mad."

"No, I haven't, Ron." Draco said gravely, closing the three books and walking over to them. "Though, I wish I was, now."

"Hermione, sit down." he said, nodding at a chair. She walked over and sat down, the three boys following her.


	12. life of lies

**a/n: my best friend just changed the my email password and he spelled it wrong or sumthing cuz now we cant get into it. so if you want to reply or post a reveiw email me at ok?!?!?! thanks buches**

**Chapter 12: Life of Lies**

"Hermione," Draco asked, kneeling in front of her, "have you ever wondered why you have brown hair and brown eyes, if you parents have blonde hair and blue eyes?"

Hermione shook her head, wondering why on earth Draco would ask her something like that. "Mum says my grandma had brown hair and eyes. She supposes I got it from her."

"Yes, but have you ever met that grandmother?"

"No, actually..."she trailed off. "Why?"

"Because, Hermione, I have reason to believe that the people you call parents aren't your parents. I don't believe they are even related to you at all."

"What?" Hermione, Harry and Ron said together.

"Hermione, when I was looking at you picture book, I though I recognized you parents form one of dad parties, one he had when I was younger. I thought it might just be coincidence that they had muggles that looked a lot like them, but the more pictures I looked at of the two, the more I knew it wasn't a coincidence. Then I noticed you had no baby pictures. Something every parent usually has. Then when you told me that your parents were in Southern France, it all clicked.

He looked up at her, concern in his eyes. "Hermione, I don't know how exactly to tell you this, but... he trailed off. He placed her book on her lap, open to the close-up of her parents.

"Before my dad went to Azkaban, he told me that Voldemort" (Ron shuddered again, but everyone ignored him) "was in the South of France, regrouping his death eaters. He told me that one couple would be rewarded beyond their dreams. He didn't say why though, but I think I know."

He picked up the emerald green book, opened it, and placed it on her lap. Hermione, Harry and Ron all looked down at it, and gasped. Hermione's parents, though younger in the picture, were laughing and showing the photographer their Dark Marks. There was no way it couldn't be them.

"There's more." Draco said. "I want you to know the full truth, Hermione."

"About twelve years ago, my mother's best friend and her husband were found murdered in what remained of their home. They're four year old daughter was missing. My mum knew it was dad's friends who killed them. She tried desperately to find her best friends baby, but to no avail. She went to dad, who told her the girl was in another home, and to forget about her. But my mother couldn't. She used to cry at night, hoping the girl was all right. She never forgave my father for not helping her find the little girl. Hermione, I want you to see something. Keep in mind that this was a death eater party."

He placed the other book in her lap. "Hermione," he said slowly, "I don't think the parents your with are your real parents. I think you're the girl my mothers been looking for most of my life."

Hermione looked down at the book. In one of the pictures was Hermione's parents, laughing and showing the photographer their Death Eater marks.

Hermione's world crumbled to dust. She looked up at Draco, who was watching her worriedly.

She gave him a small smile, then fainted dead away.


	13. chapter 13: dreams

A/n: hey you guys. its me. listen i dont have much reviews so if i dont get more im going to stop typing this story. i know that theres probaly tons of mistakes, but i wrote this during my open hour, and i cant do it at home cuz my parents are super strict. anyway, i hope you guys do like it so far, and i'll have more chapter's up as soon as possible. also look for other stories i'm posting (coming soon!!!!!)

Chapter 13: Dreams

She could hear Draco, Ron, and Harry as if they were very far away.

"You git!!!" Ron said angrily. "Why'd you do that?"

"She had to know, Ron." Draco said.

"Yea, but why now?"

"When would you rather I tell her, Weasley?"

"Well...well..." Ron floundered.

"Both of you just shut the bloody hell up!!!! She's waking back up!" came Harry's angry voice.

She felt a have on her cheek.

"Stay awake, darling." She heard Draco murmur.

She smiled faintly, and let the darkness take her again.

_She was in the living room, with her mum and dad. She was sitting in her mother's lap, while her mum told her a story. _

_Suddenly a house-elf ran in. "excuses me, sir and mam, but theres peopleses at the door. They just appearedes out of nowhere. Theyses wearing dark robes." The elf shivered. "I thinkses they're bad peoples."_

_Suddenly there was a huge explosion from the front door. She screamed, and her dad jumped up. "hide her Dila. Don't let them near you two." He said, giving them a quick hug. Then he left the room, his wand out, with the house-elf at his heels._

_Her mum bundled her into her arms, and ran the other way, through a doorway and down a hallway. She turned left, and ran down another hallway. Her mum ran hard and fast, tears streaming down her face._

_"Mum, what's wrong? What's going on?" Hermione reached up and touched her mums face._

_They began going down a marrow spiral staircase, there was three loud explosions form the front of the house. Her mum ran faster. "Oh love, you know mummy and daddy love you, right, honey?" she said, ducking through a doorway._

_"yes." Hermione said, confused_

_"They've come for you darling. Oh, Merlin, I hoped he would pick another girl, but he didn't. oh, darling, how I hoped it wouldn't be you. Your only four...he's older than I am!!!" they ran toward a silver door at the end of the hallway._

_"We're almost there, darling, and then we'll be safe."_

_There was a sudden crack! And a cloaked and hooded person appeared in-between them and the door._

_"oh, Merlin!" her mother cried. "Baby, I want you to remember something. Don't ever tell them your real name okay, baby?" _

_Hermione nodded, looking up at her mum. There were several more cracks as hooded people arrived behind them. Her mum spun around, tears running harder down her face. "No!!! Please don't take her!!!!"_

_"kill the women, save the child." Said one of the figures._

_Hermione looked over her mum's shoulder. The person at the end of the hall raised his wand._

"_MUM WATCH OUT!!!!" she screamed. There was a flash of green light. She stared at her mums face, her mouth opened in a small O, her eyes blank._

"_NNNNNOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!" Hermione screamed._


End file.
